


Portrait of a Fallen Warrior

by coalitiongirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season Five, behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Fallen Warrior

You come to my office. 

I send you away. 

You come back.

~

You taunt me. 

I kiss you. 

You laugh. 

You leave. 

I follow you. 

You kiss me. 

I push you away. 

~

I tell you to go. 

You tell me I'm confused. 

You follow me home. 

~

I watch you. 

I hate you. 

I need you. 

~

You're still here. 

You can't go. 

I have nowhere else. 

You kiss me. 

I kiss you back. 

~

I don't talk about you. 

You don't come when I’m with others. 

I take you home. 

We fuck. 

I watch you sleep. 

You watch me wake. 

We talk. 

We mock. 

We laugh. 

~

I go to work. 

I don't think of you. 

I don't think of you. 

I don't think of you. 

I think of you. 

~

You return to me. 

We fuck on my desk. 

I hide you. 

You smirk at me. 

You fizzle into nothing. 

~

You haunt my dreams. 

~

I find you below. 

You mock my concern. 

I leave. 

You follow. 

~

I make you no promises. 

You don’t complain. 

I call you cold. 

You shrug. 

I fuck you hard. 

You throw your head back and laugh.

~

I find someone else. 

You watch from the shadows. 

I don’t look at you.

~

I lose. 

I weep. 

I fuck you until you can’t breathe. 

You don’t say a word.

~

You watch me mourn. 

You touch your neck.

I look away.

~

I fuck you.

I research.

I wander.

~

I don’t sleep.

I don’t think.

I fuck you.

You let me.

~

I fall apart.

You hold me.

I flee.

~

You find me.

I accuse you of loving me.

You laugh and laugh and laugh.

I tell you to leave. 

You go.

~

I don’t think of you.

I don’t think of you.

I don’t think of you.

I think of you.

~

I prepare to go.

You try to stop me.

I kiss you once.

I look away.

You stroke my cheek.

I close my eyes.

I kiss you again.

~

I am gone.

~

I’m brought back.

I can’t go.

I find you.

You kiss me.

You didn't weep.

I’m not surprised.

I kiss you.

We stand together.

~

We remain.


End file.
